The Wind that Rocks the Empty Cradle
by chinquix
Summary: Academy Era, Koschei/Theta pre-slash. Koschei is sent on an expedition for three months, while Theta is grounded back on Gallifrey.


**A/N: So. I have wanted to write Academy Era fic for _ages_**_, _**but I've been too nervous to do it because of all the amazing fics out there already. However, I finally managed to convince myself to give it a go...this is my first time writing for Doctor Who, and there are definitely going to be errors in canon/continuity/whatever. I've tried to keep this as true to what little we know about the Doctor and the Master's childhood as possible, but I didn't want to make it too complicated. In which case, I aplogise in advance if there's anything blindingly wrong ^^;**

**I'm aiming for this fic to be fluffy and nice, so sorry if you were looking for real gritty serious!fic orz I can't write that. Then again, I can't write fluff either. Ah well. There isn't going to be much reference to Koschei/the Master's insanity, but I will at least try to keep it in mind.**

**One final thing before we start, I've never been good with updating stories. I have this one planned out, though, so hopefully I should finish it relatively quickly. **

**That's all, I think. I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, Theta thought. The Gallifreyan sky was a particularly fetching shade of gamboge, and a late Autumnal breeze sifted through the silver leaves of the trees behind him, providing a pleasant chiming sound.<p>

He'd managed to slip out of the Academy that morning, keen for the wilderness outside the protective dome. Taking the familiar route to one of the planet's last remaining lakes, the young Time Lord-in-training had revelled in the chance to engage in something other than the repetitive chanting of their lesson criteria. For the past few hours (3 hours, 42 minutes, 18.6 seconds Gallifreyan Inner Time) he'd been exploring the lake's shores and taking frenzied notes on the flora and fauna he'd discovered there. The courting ritual of a pair of Flurry Birds he'd observed had been especially interesting. Now, Theta was relaxing in the crimson grass beside the lake. He let out a happy mumble, nestling his head deeper into the turf. This was _much_ better than lessons.

"Oi! Thete!"

The voice echoed from the trees in a manner that his Tutors would probably find deeply insulting, but Theta just grinned and sat up, waving to the steadily approaching figure. The newcomer slowed down, straightening his bright robes with a smooth stroke of his hand, and paused when he reached the blond boy sat in the grass. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be learning?" The tone was reprimanding, but Theta could see the playful smirk dancing behind his friend's eyes. He responded in a suitably sheepish manner, lowering his gaze, but was less successful in keeping the smile from his face.

"Yes, Koschei. I should."

"Then why aren't you in lessons, hmm?"

"Because lessons are boring, Kos."

Koschei breathed out an over-dramatic gasp, clutching his left heart. Theta had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. "Boring, Theta Sigma? _Boring_, you say?" It was an impressive impersonation of Borusa, one of their Tutors, and now Theta really was laughing. He was rewarded when Koschei's own face _finally_ splits into a lopsided grin. "Well, Theta." There was a pause. "I must say I agree with you." He collapsed down beside him, their shoulders touching, and they waited in comfortable silence for a while.

The two made an unlikely pair. Koschei was slightly taller than Theta, with raven black hair that just covered his ears. His eyes were an unsettling hue of ice blue which were surprisingly expressive, and though he was still young he had an aura about him that commanded respect. In comparison, his friend was small, blond and bright eyed, constantly grinning and appeared much younger than he actually was.

Despite this, the friends were inseparable; so much so that their fellow Initiates at the Academy would find it unsettling to see them apart.

Theta lay his head on Koschei's shoulder, prodding at his companion's arm. Eventually, the taller Gallifreyan gave in with a sigh and turned to face him, feigning irritation.

"What is it?"

"...When are you leaving?"

Koschei's gaze softened, realising instantly what the blond meant. His father, an influential member of the High Council, had organised for Koschei to temporarily join his TARDIS crew on an exploratory mission. Experience in such an area was crucial to any student wishing to become a full Time Lord, so Koschei had gratefully accepted the opportunity. However, his request that Theta also be permitted to attend the expedition had been denied. As such, the black-haired cousin of the House of Oakdown would have to spend three months away from his friend; an almost unbearable amount of time for two people who'd never been separated for longer than a few days or so.

"Two days," he finally replied, "After the Thirteenth Night." At the poorly concealed crestfallen look on Theta's face, he huffed out a breath and ruffled his friends hair. "Don't worry, Thete. It's really not that long, relatively speaking. We're going to live for centuries, after all." Theta cast him a critical look, which he laughed at. "Actually, I'm more worried about Lungbarrow having to put up with you for that long. I'm sure Satthralope's going to tear her hair out."

"Only if I don't do it first," came the muttered reply, but at least he was smiling again now. Theta always enjoyed the opportunity to criticise his Cousins. Pleased with the response, Koschei stood up, hauling the shorter Gallifreyan to his feet.

"We'd better get back to the Academy. I'm sure _someone_ will have noticed we're gone by now. The Tutors probably think we've run off to blow up the Panoptican, or something equally ridiculous."

Theta grinned, apparently having recovered from his disappointment, as he had already started to make his way back to the transparent sphere glinting in the near distance. "Don't worry, Kos," he called playfully over his shoulder. "We'll do that next time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My writing style is a bit awkward, so I apologise if it was hard to read ^^; As this is just an introduction, later chapters should be longer.  
><strong>

**_Gamboge_; a yellowy shade of orange**

**_Gallifreyan Inner Time_; from what I've been able to work out, Time Lords used hours, minutes etc. as we do, though their days aren't quite the same length. Also, Gallifrey exists in 'inner time' as it exists outside of our time. Something like that.**

**_Flurry Birds_; basically, just Gallifreyan birds.**

**_House of Oakdown_; The House or Family that Koschei/the Master belonged to.**

**_The Thirteenth Night_; a Gallifreyan holiday, when a certain cult performs mimesis (an art where whatever is written comes true).**

**_Lungbarrow_; the Doctor/Theta's House.**

**_The Panoptican_; an assembly hall located in the Capitol**

**The full title, "Wind that rocks the empty cradle", is part of a Gallifreyan nursery rhyme.  
><strong>

**Please let me know if I've missed anything! I find most of this information on the Doctor Who wiki or 'Rassilon, Omega and that Other Guy', which is an _amazing_ website.  
>I would greatly appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism.<br>Thanks!  
>Chinquix<br>**


End file.
